Talk:Algrim Whitefang/Archive2
Whoa!! tahnks a lot sir! i really really appreciate it! can i use them now and edit my chapter? Its quite awesome to see my chapter came into realization even bit by bitSilveredKnight (talk) 19:18, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you so much for your help sir! thank you very much! SilveredKnight (talk) 19:59, October 18, 2015 (UTC) And sir, please visit my page anytime, you had been very helpful and i wish im pleasing you with what i am shaping my chapter into. and i hope for your continued support on my beggining write ups :D tahnks again very much... tahnk you SilveredKnight (talk) 20:03, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Collab Discussion I'm should be on chat for the mext hour or so if you would like to learn more about the collab.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 23:20, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Algrim, good to see you signing up for quality control patrol. Just a heads up, users rarely check and/or respond to article comments (it's normally the newbies not used to the Wikia interface), so I really suggest you get accustomed to our quality control templates. I've designed them to be as super user friendly as possible. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:37, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Cool. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 04:53, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Is that File:Dalthus Revised v3.1.png made by you? That is awesome, with what it's made with? --Remos talk 07:38, October 21, 2015 (UTC) hey algrim i was wondering if you could do some artwork for me if you have the time. im creating a new chapter with night lords heraldry i know they are traitors but i just love the bat winged skull insignia. i was thinking black armour with white insignia and white skull helmets. thanks mikeMichael50 (talk) 13:16, October 22, 2015 (UTC) any chance you could maybe do some art for me too? Imperial Guard from the Kashidaan Cluster except for the Szerkasians(did that one myself) I'll give you more info if you're willing to do it and need that info.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 18:08, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I like it sir, i'm very grateful to your work. and thank you very much :D, thank you. i hope you like what i had added in the silver knights chapter.. SilveredKnight (talk) 12:33, October 24, 2015 (UTC) OMG Algrim I don't think I can truly show how much I appreciate the art you put up for my Obsidian Blades chapter. It is absolutely phenomenal. Please by the Emperor tell me you do this for a living because this art is dope as hell, if your not getting paid for this you should be. Thank you so much again Algrim, it is really, truly appreciated, you are a champion! Zeph gm (talk) 13:50, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Whoa! thanks a lot sir, im really awed by the terminator art. ill try to put it up as soon as i can learn HOW to put up the photo's it doesnt really seem to cooperate with me that well. anyways thank you very much. i really appreciate it :D. hope you are liking my article too SilveredKnight (talk) 02:00, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Regarding the recent 3d artwork for the Crusade Eternal, its great but not the asthetic I was hoping for with the Crusade Eternal. However, I decided to utilize the artwork for another Warband within the same region, the Vile Blood. You see the Crusade Eternal are pretty much the same in asthetic for most CSM however they have a special fashion in that they wear barbed wire about their Power Armor. If you could somehow recreate that look I would be most happy, and also I was thinking they should probably be colored something in the black to ashen grey colors. Thank you oh so very much for all this artwork regardless Algrim, it really is nice to have something good looking in the infobox.T42 (talk) 23:13, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hey Algrim, if you aren't too busy could you make a symbol for the Syprios Militia? Anything with someone wielding a sickle or carrying wheat would be fitting. It's fine if you aren't able to but it would be awesome to finally have a badge to go infobox. Thanks in advance!--Kingslayer1 (talk) 19:13, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Holy crapplsticks Algrim you glorious Space Wolf bastard. Thanks for the Invokers Artwork it looks sweet! You nailed it totally thanks man. Zeph gm (talk) 23:33, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a ton Algrim, looks great!--Kingslayer1 (talk) 04:20, November 1, 2015 (UTC) really love the night ravens artwork. TheSpawn117 (talk) 07:35, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing, that was quite obvious. I usually do it during monthly purges. --Remos talk 16:52, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm fine with what I currently have. --Imposter101 (talk) 01:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Oooo nice! Could you please make one for my Eclipse Knights page? Only if you have time to do it though,, you dont majorly have to BlueEyeLeft My Talk! 02:43, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Would absolutely love a piece of art of Hyperion vs. Warboss, thank you for your offer! Especially now the previous one's been killed :(. Gil hey algrim a badge for the charnel brethren would be great . i use the blood angels badge on my models so if you could do the badge like that it would be great thanks mike.Michael50 (talk) 09:54, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Algrim, sexy work on the artwork as per usual, I am much obliged my friend. As for the editing, I do like to do my own, hones my skills per se, but by all means, if you do see something I have missed, by all means please edit it, as I am often lax in my editng and frequently miss things, but I will try and do my editing myself. Thank you very much again for the artwork, it is glorious. Zeph gm (talk) 01:53, December 10, 2015 (UTC) the badge for the charnel brethren is great and the death company and sanguinary guard is exactly how i pictured them. thanks again mikeMichael50 (talk) 09:12, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the edits Algrim, appreciate it, your good at this lol, picked up stuff I hadnt even seen, and my page looks so clean now, ahhhhh beautiful. Zeph gm (talk) 22:31, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Frack me Algrim that is one sexy fricking flag. Muchos gracias my friend, your work as always is supurb. Zeph gm (talk) 13:09, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Damn you Algrim and your superb editing skills. You're making me look bad lol. Thanks again brother. Zeph gm (talk) 00:29, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey thanks for the kind words. I originally made these in 2010 and I had a lot of art work. It was all deleted about a year ago cause I have been busy with life. Apparently the rules have changed over the years. So my Ulixes Legion and Hospitallers are now out of regs so I have moved them and probably let them die. Scarlet skulls I think is vanilla enough for their policies now. I have to see if I have the art saved some where, if not I may take you up on your offer. ---''TASMy Talk'' 03:35, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, that sounds good to me. ---''TASMy Talk'' 16:42, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Algrim, I see you are online via Wiki Activity yet I never see you on chat. Anyways, I was just wondering if you were willing to aid me in one of my endeavors? It might be a bit selfish to ask for help at the first time we meet, but I honeslty can't think of a better way to start up a conversation. Feel free to reply on my talk page at your own leasure. ND999 (talk) 13:35, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the fix. I was a apparently a little confused about infoboxes when I first came here. I will do better I trust from now on.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:01, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hello? Just wondering, did you receive my reply? I saw you were active yet you didn't reply in turn. Just checking. ND999 (talk) 19:21, December 20, 2015 (UTC) My Boy! I was interested in those artistic skills you have going on and was going to ask if you could make me some tactical markings, iconography and such for my half restored Star Reapers. I was going for these being pauldron markings, as well as present on guantlets and leggings. I'm looking towards a blend of Carcharodons, Raven guard, pre heresy Alpha Legion and Night Lords in terms of marking style. Cheers. LordReaper (talk) 21:22, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Aha it is a bit of a combination. In terms of Chapter symbols I was thinking having strange squad markings kinda like maori tribal tatoos. Similar to pre heresy Alpha Legion markings if it was mixed with Carchies. Night Lords just comes in with the winged skull sign I had in mind for the Chapter icon, but with various forms to fit the way the Chapter operates. Carcharodons_by_rumbles.jpg images.jpg AL_Tact_Markings_Heraldry.jpg But yeah a hybrid of the alpha legion and carchies for subtle icons. Add to that some badass skull helms etc from night lord terror squads and we have some intimidating marines. LordReaper (talk) 00:52, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey algrim, I love the art work. Thanks a lot bro. Merry Christmas.---''TASMy Talk'' 01:38, December 22, 2015 (UTC) That's excellent man, if you could throw some variants out as well that'd be awesome. I was thinking one with avian wings and another with wings made of chains. LordReaper (talk) 23:25, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Damn that Marine looks awesome! If you could throw up some variations on the icon and maybe some company icons if its not too much trouble. Once again thanks so much! LordReaper (talk) 23:49, December 22, 2015 (UTC) I like it, fits a little better then the first. Thanks for the art my boy! LordReaper (talk) 07:00, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Cheers for the proofread Algrim, you are as always a fastidious and generous brother, much obliged Zeph gm (talk) 20:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I am as new as a Neophyte on his first day with the Black Templars and I could use some help. I was looking to add the Space Hulk, "Death of Integrity" to the Notable Space Hulks list in the Wiki. my first attempt ended up being a page unto itself and my second attempt ended up in the "Talk" Section of the Wiki page. Seeing how you are tremendously long in the fang, your assistance would be invaluable. Thank you for your time and Forward into Oblivion. Archimedes Jarol (talk) 02:48, January 4, 2016 (UTC) AWWWW DAMN ALGRIM! Loving the new Dragons art, very grateful as always for your excellent quality art, its exactly how I imagined them, and the Terminator for the Mortarchs is awesome, I am forever in your debt brother. Zeph gm (talk) 07:04, January 4, 2016 (UTC) hey algrim the artwork and badge look great and thanks for going though the chapter and cleaning a few mistakes. i had to do it quickly as the stub deletion time was running out and i had to do it over new years with a bunch of screaming kids and their parents around who all decided that i should fix their tablets and laptops for them. thanks for the artwork and looking though the chapter mikeMichael50 (talk) 09:46, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey man, thanks for the artwork for the Celestial Hawks, sadly I don't know how to add it to my page, could you teach me how. Thanks again for the artwork, it looks amazing. High Elder Rovaan (talk) 18:59, January 4, 2016 (UTC) High Elder Rovaan thanks for the compliments algrim and i dont mind if you want to clean some of my articles and as always the artwork looks great. so much better than i could do . thanks again mikeMichael50 (talk) 11:13, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi Algrim. I have noticed that some of your fannon pages contain large amounts of text copied from the cannon wiki and then slightly modified to fit. I'm wondering, is what you have written your own original work (I'm sure it is), or is it taken from official material? I'm a little confused as it does seem an awful lot like plagiarism. I'm sure I'm mistaken, but it would be lovely if you could clear this up for everyone. AmyTheStray (talk) 11:24, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Much of what you have written is lifted from the books Algrim. Anything found like this will be deleted, and considered an offence based on the quality rules. More of this found could led to a ban. --Imposter101 (talk) 16:34, January 5, 2016 (UTC)